Demons Pride
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: They are somewhat special agents in the Preventors.They have to go undercover to see if Heero is the one their looking for or not.So now they have to keep the Colonys and Earth safe and get to their concerts on time...can they do it? We'll see.Enjoy. Ther
1. The Assignment

Warnings: Alternate Universe. Possibly OOC. There are colonys despite the AU thing. Light cursing..

Author notes: They are between 15 and 17 years old. Since they are a band that means i will be putting songs in the fics for the singing and concert parts. .

Pairings: None so far...Maybe hints at something later on. Who knows. 

Summary: Quatre,Trowa,Duo and Wufei already know about their powers and how to use them. For awhile at that. Although there is one more...but they aren't sure if he's the one or not. So their boss sets them up as a band. And of course where there's good, There's Evil... so now they have to find out secretly if he's the one their looking for...keep themselves and the planet and colony's safe and to top it all off..they half to be on time for their performance for concerts. When did life become so complicated?.

Thoughts/Thinking

"Talking"

( )"Dance To The Music"( )

Enjoy the fic. RogueWarrior869..

"Are you sure this is him?"

"Yes Duo. I'm sure."

"So..Miss Une. He has no idea what he possibly is?"

"Thats correct Quatre."

"And how are we supposed to find out? I mean we can't just go up and say 'Hey are you possibly one of the..."

Being interupted by Une.

"I am well aware of that. I have a plan for you to find out for sure without being so blunt."

She made sure she had their full attention before continuing.

"Well the idea may not make all of you happy at first..."

Not being too happy about being interupted earlier he cuts her off now.

"Okay...so since you say that...it's a recon thing?"

"Not exactly Duo...A boy band."

"What the hell woman?"

"You'll see after i explain Wufei."

"Yeah...I'd like to know why myself."

"Yes Duo I'm sure. So here's why.

Look to the screen behind me."

So they all looked at the screen and a commercial for a festival called 'Rockfest' played.

After the commercial ended Une began her explaination.

"Alright boys, Thats why. The investigative team did some digging and hacked the entry forms on the computer and turns out, He's listed to play next week.

There are 3 forms of competition.

1-The band...a group consisting of 3 or more.

2-A Duo...Two members play.

3-The solo competition...One person plays a instrument."

"How did you know to check that?"

"Well since our suspicions arised about him. I had some people investigate everything about him. This is the best we've come up with so far. Since they haven't been at it for too long. Answer your question Quatre?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Alright the folders you will recieve will contain the rules and such. Your name will need to be decided within the next hour. As well as the instruments you will use."

"Are you crazy woman!"

"Wufei..."

She gave him a look and wondered if she would ever get used to that.

"Miss Une. Won't we be sitting ducks out in the open like that?"

"They are very secretive with their work. So an attack in the open like that would not be possible without their covers being blown by the media covering this thing. Any more questions Quatre?"

"No. Thank you."

"Head on to the cafeteria and work out the rest. Since it's nearly noon, We'll need a name at 1:00 pm today. We'll discuss some more of this later. That is all."

So they left for the cafeteria.

In the Cafeteria...11:55 am.

"So we need to get some stuff straight."

Wufei raised an eyebrow to Duo's question.

"Such as.?"

"Well glad you asked Fei. We need to know who's playing what and what is the band going to be called."

"We just have to decide at least one instrument each for now. Right?"

"That is correct Quat."

"Okay...I'll take Guitar.Not unless anyone else wanted it."

Trowa,Quatre and Wufei shook their heads no.

"I shall take the Drums."

"Well Quat, Tro. Any ideas to what you wanna play?"

"I guess I'll try Keyboard."

"Bass Guitar."

"Alright well thats settled...so now we need a name...But first we get some lunch."

Still in the cafeteria...12:10 pm.

"Well now we got some thinking food...We still need a name."

"I say 'The Justice League'."

"Fei, Dude...Thats an old cartoon."

"How about 'The Merry Men'"

"Thats Robin Hoods people."

"Ummm...How about Shinigami and his Minions."

"Forget it Maxwell."

"Okay Okay...you got anything Tro?"

"No."

"This is gonna be harder than i thought."

Cafeteria...12:45 pm.

"So...we've been at it for over half an hour and still nothing."

"Don't worry Duo I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Glad you can be so optemistic Quat."

"Hey! How about...'Demons Pride'. We can change our name again later on if a better one is thought of."

They seemed to like it.

Cafeteria...1:00 pm.

"Hello boys. Has everything been settled.?"

"Yes Ma'am...we have everything set. Right guys."

Tro,Quat and Fei nodded in agreement.

"Good. Here are the folders containing the rules and requirements of the festival."

She handed them each a manilla envelope.

They opened it.

**ROCK FEST.**

**Rules and Requirements.**

**Competition includes.**

**1-The Band competition.**

**2-The Duo Competition.**

**3-The Solo Competition.**

**Rules and Requirements for the Band Competition.**

**1-There must be 3 or more people in the Band.**

**2-Band must have a name.**

**3-Cannot use name from existing Band.**

**4-Either have 3 or more people present when signing up. Or have valid proof such as a photo or a signed piece of paper.Etc.**

**Rules and Requirements for the Duo competition.**

**1-Both people must be present when signing up for the competition.Or have proof.Photo...Signed Paper.Etc.**

**2-Must have a name or at least give two names.**

**3-Cannot use existing duo's name.**

**Rules and Requirements for Solo competition.**

**1-Must give a name.**

**2-If it's a nickname/Handle. It cannot be used from existing singer.**

**RULES THAT APPLY FOR ALL OF THE ABOVE.**

**1-Any kind of Rock song is eligible to play. It is RockFest.**

**2-Must Bring own instrument(s).**

**3-Must have some form of i.d.**

**4-Cause any trouble and you will be escorted away from the festival or be disqaulifed from the competition.**

**Must be entered by specifed date listed below...**

The rest just went on to specify a date and some legal stuff and some other stuff that was not too important.

"Alright boys it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"Since you ask Duo. A music store. You'll need Instruments and outfits. This starts at the end of the week. After all what better time to have a giant concert than on a weekend."

"This is gonna be a looong week...isn't?."

"Yes Duo it is. By the way i need to know the name so we can go register."

"Demons Pride."

"Thank you Trowa. It's certainly different. I'll get the van while you get ready to leave."

In the van.

"Boys we have a small problem."

"What is it. Miss Une?"

"Well Quatre,Trowa,Duo,Wufei.

One of you needs to go in the solo while the rest make a band of three."

"How about i do it?"

"Think you can handle it Duo.?"

"Yes? I'll go in under Shinigami."

"Well since thats settled do you three need another name?"

"No."

Trowa did like to get straight to the point nearly all the time. She was glad about that.

"Alright then. Here's your plan."

You 4 can still know each other. But Duo you wanted to enter the solo while you three decided to be a band.

Duo your job will be to approach him and get as much information as possible from him. Got it.?"

"Yes captain!"

Duo raised his hand to his head in a salute. Still grinning.

"You three will be on the lookout for

anything strange."

"We're going to a rock festival and you want us to be on the lookout for anything strange?"

"Duo you know what i mean."

"I know,I know just joking."

"I know. But this is important."

"We know."

"I know you understand Duo,Trowa,Quatre,Wufei.

We just need to get him before the enemy does. We'll take care of the rest later.

Just enjoy todays outing. Before the work begins."

"Yes ma'am"

Duo had a feeling she didn't like being called ma'am.

"Alright"

Quatre went back to looking out the window like Duo was.

"Sure"

Trowa went back to his thinking.

"Whatever"

Wufei wasn't the biggest talker in the world. At least not at the moment.

So a little while later they had their equipment picked out and it was going to be dropped off later.

So it was only 2:05 pm and they were at the mall.

4 Teenagers at a mall in the afternoon.

Not being that old herself being 24.

But they were like family to her and the rest.

Getting out before a mission this big should be good for them.

Back at the Office...5:30 pm.

Une went and sat in her chair.

"What along day."

Not really talking to no one in particular.

The boys were getting the feel of their equipment.

And after dinner some of the others agreed to start teaching them.

Sally Po, Their Chief medical officer agreed to help Wufei out on the Drums.

Lucrezia Noin, Another one of their top agents agreed to help out Duo with the Guitar.

Zechs Merquise,One of the top agents agreed to give Trowa a hand with the Bass Guitar.

Treize Khushrenada,Her partner with running the place and like herself a part-time agent agreed to lend a hand to Quatre and the Keyboard.

Seeing as the clock was showing 6:30pm it was time for everyone to be heading down to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria 6:45pm.

They were seated and waiting for 7:00pm when dinner would be ready.

The agents that lived in the building had the option to eat in their rooms.

Some did but they quite often had dinner together.

Sally and Wufei were sitting across from each other and Sally was rolling her eyes while Wufei was going on about a woman teaching him.

Noin and Duo were chatting about the Guitar and stuff that revolved around well Guitars.

Zechs and Trowa were talking a little bit about the upcoming mission and the instrument he was using.

Treize and Quatre were discussing the differences and simularaties of the Piano and the Keyboard.

Dinner time 7:15pm.

Since it was going to be a long working week for some of their top agents the cooks made pizza for everyone.

So Wufei and Sally were still exchanging words while Duo and Quatre were talking.

Trowa and Noin were talking now.

And Trieze,Zechs and Une were clearing things up for this mission.

That night seemed more like a party than a mission set-up.

They worked with their instruments,Had Pizza and a day at the Mall.

Well Tomorrow the hard work begins

Bright and early.

RW869: This came out longer than what i was thinking.

Rogue: It was already going to be long to begin with.

RW869: There might be some Shounen-ai later on.

Nothing has been officially decided yet.

Some pairings may pop-up later. And Don't expect any appearances of any other G-Girls.

Except maybe a mention of them. That may be subject to change but don't get your hopes up..

Rogue:sings This is the fic that never ends.

RW869: What he means is that i have no ending for the story in sight.

It's going to be an on-going story.

Leave any kind of feedback you want if you want to.

I will reply a.s.a.p. Unless requested otherwise.

Enjoy.

RogueWarrior869.

Have a good day..


	2. A day in their life

Thank's for the people who are reading this and for the people who reviewed after put up chapter 1..

Onto the story...

They were up at 5:00am the next morning.

They did have to learn their instruments.

But while they knew their powers for awhile they still needed practice.

So after breakfast at 6:00am,

They had to spend 7-11 am practicing their music, and 12-2 pm working with their powers and such. with a break at 2-4 and back to work until dinnertime.

After dinner it was free time to do what they wanted.

Well time to go through Day 1.

Duo-

His alarm went off at 5:01 am.

Duo got of bed groggily.

He didn't normally get up until an half-way decent hour when the sun was either up or just coming up.

His room was a little big for one person...He had been wondering if he should get a roommate.

But that would be out of the question.

Trowa and Quatre were close. He suspected they might have been crushing on each other but had no proof...yet.

Wufei liked his privacy.

Very few of the other agents knew what they were.

So that was out too.

Plus they were the only one's being between 15 and 17.

He liked his privacy too.

But he liked company as well.

Maybe one day.

He finished brushing his teeth and getting dressed for the day and made sure his hair was in a good braid before leaving.

So now it was time to head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Quatre-

He shut off his alarm at 5:02 am.

He got up after shutting off the alarm.

At least they would get to see sun up today.

He wasn't exactly a morning person but wasn't a late sleeper either.

That usually on weekends went to Duo.

He decided to do a little meditation before breakfast.

It was a way to relax before the day ahead.

A few minutes later it was time to head to the cafeteria.

Trowa-

5:00 am.

Trowa was up and had turned off the clock.

After getting dressed and ready for later he still and 30 min, to kill.

He was pretty sure the Quatre was killing time by meditating like Wufei did when he didn't practice with his sword.

Wondering how the upcoming assignment would go.

He was pretty sure Une was trying not too chuckle in front of them yesterday.

What in this world made this mission how it was?

A band of all things?

After thinking for a few minutes it was time to head for breakfast.

Wufei-

5:00 am.

On the nose.

He was already up a couple of minutes ago.

He practiced with his sword,

Wondering how that woman could set them up like that.

When he was through he got ready and headed for the cafeteria.

Cafeteria. 6:02 am.

They were at their usual table.

Duo was the first one there followed by Wufei, Trowa and Quatre came around the same time.

They had their breakfast and the others came to join them.

"Hello boys."

"Good Morning Miss Noin."

Duo went back to eating after saying hi.

"Well we found out that the enemy has sent in a couple of their better agents in. So to help out Zechs and Noin are going to."

She couldn't believe that her best agents were going in a Rock concert.

"So we're going to have to be more careful there huh?"

He moved his braid out of the way of his face.

"Me and Zechs are going in as a Duo like the other two."

"So now we have the three areas covered it seems. So maybe it will help make this go a little smoother."

Zechs went back to his coffee.

"I can't believe my top agents are going in a rock show."

"I wouldn't worry so much Miss Une."

"Thank you Duo but something is just kind of off about this whole thing."

So changing topics to something else at the moment they had breakfast and went to work.

So now it was music class.

A few minutes later they were set up in different rooms.

Sally and Wufei each had a Drumset hooked up in one room and she was trying to get him to follow some basic steps but it wasn't easy.

In another room Noin and Duo were getting along well and making progress.

In yet another room the same could be said for Trowa and Zechs.

In yet again another room Trieze and Quatre were doing good too.

Zechs could play piano but Trieze was probably more suited to helping Quatre.

They had a couple of breaks during their music lesson.

So far so good.

Outside training arena. 12:45 pm.

"Aww man does it feel good to stretch these things."

Duo with the others were getting in flight time. This was probably one of his favorite times of day.

They were having a little practice time before they had the obstacle course.

So they raced.

After the race they had to fly and beat the set time as well as using their powers to hit the targets along the way.

At 2:00 pm they were ready for their break.

So they decided to get something to drink and head to a couple of the different rooms.

Duo knew that Quatre and Trowa would probably head to the Music room and play a little of something they knew by heart.

Wufei would probably go and meditate with that Meiran girl.

He himself would go to the game room that the agents used as a break from anything stressful.

That room was great.

There were a few T.V's set up around the room. Video Games and other stuff. From Board,Table to electronic it was a great place to relax.

The music room that Quatre and Trowa would be going into had some different instruments in it. It wasn't the same one that they practiced in.

Where Meiran and Wufei would be meditating was probably the park nearby.

Meiran wasn't an agent but she did come by to check up on Wufei a good deal.But that's another story.

He decided to play FinalFantasy7 for a bit.

About an hour later Trowa and Quatre came to join him.

They were setting up Pac-Man Fever when Wufei came in.

Duo played Astaroth.

Wufei played Heihachi.

Quatre played PacMan.

Trowa played Tiger.

The game ended at 3:55pm the results are as follows.

Wufei made 1st

Duo a close 2nd

Quatre 3rd

Trowa 4th.

After there break they went back to their work.

That went well.

At dinner they were informed that they would to learn a song to play.

They knew it was coming but which one?

They went to Duo's room to have a meeting about it.

"Okay what song do you guys want to play?"

"I am not famialiar with American Rock.."

"Hmmm...I think i know!"

He went and got one of his CD's out.

"This one."

He pointed to a track title from a GreenDay CD.

"American Idiot? What kind of name is that for a song.?"

"Just here it first. 'k Fei."

Duo already knew what he wanted to play. They had their songs and they were set.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly after that.

Before they knew it, It was time to go start their new mission.

Author says...

Okay Okay. I know it seems a little on the dull side at the moment. But it's going to get better. More action and all that good stuff is coming within the next chapter..I just had to build something to call a plot first..

As for Meiran Being there. I like her.

And wanted to put her in a story.

She won't have a major role but will get mentions. She can be seen in the GW Manga Episode Zero.

Pac-Man Fever is a Party game that is on the PS2 and quite fun.

Must i even explain FF7..

Again. Lemme know what ya think!

Have a good day and or night.. RogueWarrior869.


	3. The Meeting of 2 and 1

I nearly forgot to mention this.

Almost uploaded this chapter without thanking the people who've

reviewed so far.

Thank you for taking time to review my story. 3.

Chocolate chip Cookie Dough ice cream for you..

(What can i say. That's gotta be my fav flavor.o.)

I hope to who's reading this that you enjoy the chapter.

I'll be trying to update sooner.

Finally finished 07/27/2006..

Authors Note:

HeHeHe...sorry for the wait for those of you keeping up with the story.

For a couple of months the only way for me to get on-line was to go to the library and they only let ya on for like an hour.

Well anyway this chapter has been written in for a little while now.

Started writing it 04/30/2006 finished it 05/05/2006.

The comp at home has been working for almost a full monthish.

So i'm going to be writing more and hopefully that'll mean more updates.

Stories i'll be doing my best to work on and update.

HomeWork Mysteries and Mayhem.

It's about time i finish that one...It may have have a sequel.

Demons Pride...The fic you are reading now.

It may or may not contain Shounen-ai.

Chances are it will,Who knows. .

Chibi Adventures.

Sorting Chapter 3.Trying to make it more interesting other than just talk.

Well I've been lazy about this long enough,

Here's

Chapter 3 of Demons Pride.

They had gotten their outfits designed a couple

of days back.

Now they were almost to the place where their mission would begin.

It was decided that they would arrive in different vehicles,

At slightly different times.

Duo,Zechs,Noin and Treize left first.

A little later

Une,Trowa,Quatre,Wufei and Sally headed out.

They all had secure ear Com-links in-case anything happened.

It was a good night for the festival

to take place.

The Moon was starting to come out

and the first stars of the night could be

seen twinkling in the sky.

A who knows how old thing to do goes is that you make a wish

on the first star you see.

Everyone decided to make a wish.

Not knowing if the others were doing it as well.

So the wishes went as followed.

Noin wished that they all be safe.

Particularly Zechs.

Zechs wished for this to go well and decided to surprise

Noin on stage later.

Quatre wished for no death's to take place tonight.

Trowa wished for Quatre's safety.

Sally wished for no one to get hurt.

Wufei wished that the mission would be successful.

Une wished that things would

make a little more sense.

Treize wished for his agents safety.

Duo wished that the new guy wouldn't be a jerk.

They pulled in around to the back spotted the others

signing themselves in.

They followed suit.

Everyone got their times to go on.

Now they had to split up to their

individual groups and have a look around.

Noin and Zechs left for the duo section.

Quatre,Trowa and Wufei left for the

band section.

Une and Treize went to take their places

around the area.

Sally went on stand-by.

Duo headed for the singles section.

Remembering the brief report that Une and Treize gave to them all

Before they even left.

Flash-Back

Une had them all lined up.

"Alright you all remember what to do."

A round of yes Ma'am was heard. Treize was off to the side.

"The Intel finally got us a picture."

Treize handed a manila folder to them.

They opened up the folders with their individual information

for their different parts of the mission.

They had a half-hour before they left and were told to

study and memorize their folders.

Noin and Zech's folders were pretty much the same.

Une and Treize didn't need one.

Quatre,Trowa and Wufei got nearly identical ones as well.

Sally didn't need one either since she was only going to be on stand-by.

Duo's had a detailed description and all that stuff.

Hmmm that part was kinda pointless eh.

Well you know what he looks like and they now know what he looks like...

I'm ending said flashback..

Back to the present

He didn't have to look very far before he found who he was

looking for.

He used his shadow power to move closer.

"Hi."

The Brown haired boy turned around

and saw another boy with a long braid waving at him.

He was suspicious but kept that hidden.

They couldn't have found him all ready.

"Oh hi."

Duo gave him a quick look because it didn't look like

he was going to continue talking.

So he started talking.

"This your first time here?

I know it's mine."

"No. Ive entered these things before."

"Really,cool. Nervous at all?

I'm a little nervous.

I've never done this before."

"Once you start playing and get into it,

it'll be fine."

"Thanks. The names Shinigami.

But my friends call me Duo."

"Yuy.Heero Yuy."

They shook hands.

"Huh. Most of the people here are under some

NickName."

"I do have a name i go under at

these things."

Hit with a last second idea.

"Cool.Hey! What time do you go on?"

"Not for a while why?"

He raised his eyebrow at the question.

"Well not too long ago me and my friends started  
a band.  
they're going on soon.  
Wanna see?"

At least this would kill sometime for him.

"Sure why not."

"Great!"

He gave a secret victory sign.

And so they headed off to see the others perform.

Authors note.

Sorry for the long update.

I'm going to try to keep up better.

I was procrastinating earlier and on and off for awhile by

reading loads of fanfics,Trying to get some stuff written for

a fanfic contest.If i make that on time it'll be a miracle.--.

And rotting my mind by watching youtube videos.

That website is awesome.

I'm a sucker for comedy and parodies and stuff like that.

I'm hoping to have chapter 3 of Chibi Adventures

done soon.

Some stuff was added to this. so this one is linger than the version

in my notebook.

Next chapter picks up more.

They had to meet right.

I'm going to try for music and fighting in the same chapter.

By the way I'm not too sure about what Heero's

Nick should be.

I'm thinking something like

ZeroWing or something like that.

I'm open for suggestions.

Well this note is longer than intended.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever..

Finally Finished. 07/27/2006.


	4. Close to a Revealation

**Authors Note:**

**I spell-checked chapters 1 and 2 and re-posted them**

**with this chapter. So the first chaps shouldn't really**

**have any major spelling errors anymore..**

**The song I'm using this chapter is GreenDay's **

**Holiday.o.**

**I got the lyrics from took me too..without the spaces.**

**http/ greendayweb. lyricsamericanidiot. html**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any GreenDay songs...**

**Or Gundam Wing but I do own the plot and the name I have given them..**

_**Announcer**_

**Just one or two oc's for this chapter but their not going to stay.**

**Well someone had to be a stage-hand and other roles have been filled.**

**And their appearance isn't long.**

**Well anyway lets get to the story shall we..**

**It was almost show-time for three members of Demons Pride**

**and they were waiting for the curtain to rise for their performance.**

**Quatre had a peek out from behind the curtain and spotted Duo and**

**and someone else he was talking with.So he assumed it was the boy they were looking for.**

**Stepping back from his place he turned toward the others and **

**got ready to start. **

**"I think Duo found him."**

**"Oh...Are you sure Quatre?"**

**"Yes Trowa. I saw him and another boy talking."**

**"That's good then."**

**The curtain rose and they were on playing a song of GreenDay's**

**called...Holiday.**

**They started playing.**

_**"Hear the sound of the falling rain**_

_**Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**_

_**The shame, the ones who died without a name"**_

_**"Hear the dogs howling out of key**_

_**to a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!)**_

_**A plead, the company lost the war today"**_

_**"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **_

_**On holiday"**_

_**"Hear a drum pounding out of time**_

_**Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)**_

_**The line, the money's on the other side"**_

_**"Can I get another Amen (Amen)**_

_**There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)**_

_**A gag, A plastic bag on a monument"**_

_**"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **_

_**On holiday"**_

_**"The representative from California has the floor"**_

_**"Seek out to the president gasbag**_

_**Bombs away is your punishment**_

_**Pulverize the Eiffel tower**_

_**who criticized your government**_

_**Bang bang goes the broken glass man**_

_**Kill all the fags that don't agree**_

_**Triumph by fires. sinning buyers**_

**Is that a way that's meant for me**

**_Just cause_ **

_**Just cause because we're all ok"**_

_**"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**_

_**This is our lives on holiday."**_

**The song ended and they got good applause for it.**

**after the curtain dropped so the next act could be set-up**

**A stage-hand came up and offered them some water bottles.**

**"You guys were pretty good."**

**"Thanks..."**

**Quat had a look at Wufei and Trowa who were practically **

**downing their water.**

**"You guys should take a look a look at the next act in the**

**singles area,Well anyway he is up to play soon I think"**

**"Umm who's he?**

**Wufei and Trowa were listening from their spots.**

**"He goes by Wing or something like that..Anyway he's good.**

**Building a small fan-base so far from what I can tell."**

**"Really? But I thought that the next act for over here was to go on soon?"**

**"Oh no. We're doing something different this year.**

**Since there are 3 different category's, We have it set**

**for the Singles,then the Duo's and then the Trio's.**

**Like that so each area has time to prepare.**

**So every performance goes One,Two then three and repeat."**

**"Ahh Thanks. It didn't mention that on the registration or the flyer." **

**"That's because it was a last second thing since we had a bigger turn-out than expected.Well nice talking to you but I got to go help set-up the next act."**

**He left to go do his job and Quatre,Trowa and Wufei decided to**

**check out what he said. Duo should be on not too long from now**

**anyway.**

**In the audience at the same time Quatre was**

**talking to the Stage-Hand.**

**Just as the curtain closed.We go to Duo and Heero.**

**"So what did you think?"**

**He turned to face him with his hands behind his head.**

**"Pretty good."**

**"Glad to hear it."**

**"We better head back to get set."**

**"Yeah."**

**So they made their way back to the single area and to bit **

**less of a crowded place. **

**There were two people in the shadows near some bushes watching them.**

**"We strike now."**

**"Yes."**

**The two that were in the bushes came out to attack but had under-estimated the two.**

**"Behind you!"**

**Heero had told Duo but he was already on it.**

**after the guy Heero was fighting made the mistake of trying a **

**straight punch for the face he ducked down and punched him in the gut knocking him out.**

**Duo delivered a strong kick to the one he was fighting and knocked him out as well.**

**It was then that two people dressed as guards came over and started asking questions.**

**"What happened here?"**

**He addressed Heero while the other was talking to Duo.**

**"They came and tried to start trouble or something."**

**The guard shook his head and called over the other guard and they took them away to be questioned later.**

**Heero turned to face Duo who had a quizzical look on his face.**

**"Something on your mind?"**

**"Well I'd like to know who those guards were."**

**"So you noticed."**

**"Yeah,Those aren't guards for here."**

**"The guards here all have their badges on the top right of their uniforms but those two had it on the left."**

**"Now can I ask you a question?"**

**Heero had his suspicions.**

**"Sure..."**

**"Who are you really?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Most people here are too caught up with the bands and acts**

**to even consider noticing that or more than likely pulled a knife on whoever they were fighting."**

**"I'm a fair fighter okay. And I'm just a type of person who notices stuff."**

**"Do I look like I'm believing that?"**

**"No."**

**"Well if your not going to tell me anything then I'm leaving."**

**"Wait. I guess you should know something."**

**But before he could continue the announcer came on.**

_**"Attention people. 4 of our participants due to personal reasons**_

_**have had to cancel in the duo section.If you know anyone or would**_

_**like to participate yourself along with a friend please come to **_

_**the sign-up section of the specified area. Thank you.**_

**Heero and Duo gave a quick glance at each other.**

**"Well Duo I can say this about you."**

**"Oh yeah whats that?"**

**"Your not dishonest."**

**"Hey! I've got an idea."**

**"Oh really?"**

**Elsewhere with the other 3 members of Demons Pride.**

**"Okay we've wound up in the duet or Duo section."**

**Quatre sighed.**

_**Ladies and Gentleman we are proud to introduce...**_

**And they couldn't believe it.**

**Probably obvious but hey it's fun to stop there..**

**If you have any ideas for Heero's stage name let me know.**

**I've already gotten one.**

**Have a good day..**

**Document finished.08/31/2006.**

**08:37 pm.**


End file.
